com_city_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Powers help guide
explanation In this page I will be given examples on various powers. This is to give insight in how one can easier classify their power level, give inspiration and explain how the power classification system works in CoM universe. For these examples I will be splitting matters into various power typings and with that into various power names across their respective power levels. Do note, that if you create a power that does not fit with any found across this wikia, or just cant figure out how the power typing names are decided, its fine, even I the creator of this universe have trouble with figuring the right power typing names at times. the examples I will be giving are going to include in order: -Kinessis types (especially elemental ones, such as: Fire, Water, Air, Electricity, Earth, Plants, Light, Darkness and Poison, but also Telekinessis) -Morphing based abilities (of all kinds, such as Metamorphing, Megamorphing, Bezurking, and theme based Morphing) -Physical Mutation (this one is quite tricky so read it if your character has mutations on the physica appearance) -Energy based (powers that use some kind of energy that fals outside the kinessis types) -Other types (not of the basic typical ones but the more uncommon or unique ones) further on this guide will also cover various other means of how powers work, such as theme based mutations, sub abilities, paired, bonded and additional abilities (this will be on the end of this page) BUT, it may very well be that you can find mentions about these types acroos the guide, so it may be wise to read up on that section first Do note that examples given here are a means to give you an idea, if for example you find an other way for an electric absorbing alpha type to release the stored energy then what I put down here, feel free to go with that idea Kinetic powers Pyro-kinessis typing Pyro-kinessis is tge power to generate and or manipulate various types of flames and heat Fire Control Fire control, the base and core type, typically its the poeer to control flames and only a few can generate it, Its power levels tend to be more related the fine control and potential of having sub-abilities/ power stacking *Gamma : able to control one small source of flames nearby *Delta : able to control one larger flame at moderate distance or multiple slamm sources *Beta : able to control a large and or multiple sources of flames at moderate distance, but lacks the huge control and high precision of a Alpha, or control a large source at close range with high precision, or moderate range high precision but smaller amount *Alpha : can control massive amount of flames with high precision, able to make for example a kitten of flames and often sports multiple power stacking traits Flame Hands Flame hands is the basic power of setting ones hands on fire, its lowest level is just that but higher levels could have expended options *Gamma : able to simply cover the users hands with flames generated from them without any added or sub-abilities related to this *Delta : able to simply cover the users hands with large amount of flames or generate small explosions *Beta : able to simply cover the users hands with flames with enhanced versions of the Beta level or able to use medium dept but small weight range or vise versa, wide but short range abilities *Alpha : enhancded versions of beta but able to use both wide and long range in any wanted pattern Fire Form Fire form is the power to turn the users body into a source of living flames Its power level tends to either effect the range of the body being able to turn into flames or the time Trough some sub-abilities/ power stacking options also appear on the higher level ones It should not be confused with fire skin *Gamma : *Delta : *Beta : *Alpha : Fire Skin The power to cover the users skin with flames, this power also makes the user immune to flames Power levels act the same as with fire form in that it changes the range and or lenght of the powers duration but can also effect the power stacking Fire skin also seems to have additional abilities on alpha level *Gamma : *Delta : *Beta : *Alpha : _________________________________________________________________________________ Aqua-Kinessis typing The power to control various types of liquids Water Control The more base of all Aqua-kinessis based powers and the most complete Trough its potential in gathering and controlling the water depends on the power level The exact nature of power stacking is unclear but its assumed that as nearly all cases, the higher the level the more potential for stacking it gets _________________________________________________________________________________ Aero-Kinessis typing The power to control the air around us Air Control The most basic and complete state of this typing that allows the user to control the winds The power level effects the exact potential and range Air control of all levels outside gamma have a chance for power stacking _________________________________________________________________________________ Geo-Kinessis typing Geo-kinessis or as some call it, Terra-kinessis is the power to control the earth, rock and sand itself Trought its exact traits and potential is completely based on its control type (a mutant who can control earth cant control sand or rocks unless its power stacked somehow, making this a small limit as its easy to mix but its still a limit in the end cause if the char does not have a said power when created, he wont be able to use the other types in the end) Earth Control The power to control earth, able to rise, create fissures and more Higher level ones allow larger and more fune tuned control but also have power stackes of other geo-kinessis types such as rock Golum Creation The power to use the earth and or rocks in the area and shape it into a golum under the creators control Higher levels can create bigger, more advanced or multiple golums Stone skin The power to draw in the stones and earth around the user onto the user and solidy it to create a stone based armor Crystal Control The power to control crystals A high leveled individual should even be able to compress earth into crystals _________________________________________________________________________________ Phyllo-Kinessis typing The power to manipulate and or grow plants Plant Control The base ability that allows the user to control plants in the area, this power even allows a tree to bend and move if the power level is high enough Wood growth The power to grow and control the growth of wood based matter Most cases would be the wood growing from or acroos the users skin, but there are also those who can grow the wood from other sources such as the earth or control the sources of wood already in the area Vine Growth The power to grow vines from the earth or other organic matters, the source depends on the individual power _________________________________________________________________________________ Photo-Kinessis typing The power to generate and manipulate light Light control A base and conpleted power that can control light, a user for example could change an existing light soirce into a laserbeam Higher levels can have sub or booster abilities to generate light as well Illusion fields _________________________________________________________________________________ Umbra-Kinessis typing Shadow matter Shadow control Darkness control void shadow walk _________________________________________________________________________________ Toxi-Kinessis typing Poison Absorbtion Poison gass generation Poison form Poison liquid Poison skin _________________________________________________________________________________ Serqe-Kinessis typing Acid absorbtion Acid generation Acid skin Acid Form _________________________________________________________________________________ Tele-Kinessis typing Morphing based powers MetaMorphing _________________________________________________________________________________ Megamorphing _________________________________________________________________________________ Bezurking _________________________________________________________________________________ Theme based Morphing Mecha-morphing Ani-Morphing Physical Mutation Main type Side Effect Energy Based powers Solar Energy _________________________________________________________________________________ Kinetic Energy Other types of powers Aura Manipulation _________________________________________________________________________________ Superhuman Super Strength Super Speed Enhanced senses Physical Boost _________________________________________________________________________________ Telepathy Power Stacking Its a common misconception that any natural born mutant only has one power, in fact most have more powers then you might have realized but its not that all powers can be randomly stacked, no there are rules to power stacking Often enough this can be split into a few groups (I will even give examples of each group) Theme based Mutants under this power stacking possess abilities belonging to a single theme an great example is Wolverine , who's abilities can be summed as: Regeneration, Enhanced senses and Claws all of these fall under the theme of beasts, I personally assume a actual Wolverine, but I am not sure Sub-abilities the most common of all stacking types, basically its one power is the main power we all know but behind this power, there are more other powers that one way or an other fit the main power in some way and boosts said power these can also be further split into 3 groups *Symbiotic: these appear either as a super rare stand alone or more commonly with one type of main power, they are seperatre as they can have their own power level, but are linked to some powers in a way that these powers cannot appear without this sub-ability added to the mix *Boosters: similar to Symbiotic sub-abilities in that it tends to appear in connection to the same type of main powers, generally never alone and act as a booster of said power, these tend to come in various types, meaning the main power can be boosted in many way's from individual to individual due to various other booster sub-powers appearing *Stand alones: A Sub-abilitie that can just as easy appear as a main power, but in these cases are to act as a support of a main power in some way, these are rare trough 2 examples will be given: Cyclops , everyone knows his optic blast, but only so little few know he actually has 2 powers, his second power is a symbiotic sub-power trough as Cyclops his optic blast is not fueled by nothing but by various types of energy based radiation, including UV rays, but this fueling is not part of the blast powers on its own, in fact the entire absorbtion of radiation is a sub-ability, this specific type comes with various energy attack users, including Cyclops and his 2 brothers both Cyclops and his elder brother have the same power level, making them immune to each others attacks as they just fuel each other, but the younger brother's powers outclass them, same absorbtion but his attacks have a different energy type, to which Cyclops and his elder brother both can only absorb 10% and the rest still hits them hard the other user of energy absorbtion in the marvel canon (as far as I know), has a different power level absorbtion, a lower level one as he gets hit, absorbs and then his main power becomes active for a single blast the other example is Mystique , who has a lot of Booster type sub-abilities to compliment her metamorphing I wont go into details, but it has been officually stated that each Metamorpher such as Mystique or Janet have their own balance of these sub-abilities, making each Metamorpher completely unique in their abilities, even trough they use the same main power Paired Those who have multiple powers that at some point connect, often enough so simply that most look right past it an example would be Jean Gray , who has Telepathy and Telekinessis, 2 often paired powers and both on the line of Psychic powers in general however they are still very seperate powers by core and generally a telepath does not have telekinessis and otherway around but as they are both psychic powers, they can be paired easily HOWEVER, paired powers dont come often and when they do, they tend to come with a catch, this is because the powers are so close to each other, that it has 2 effects *They boost each other, a positive effect normally, in Jean's case the telepathic powers are subconsciously used to remove or lower the limits of the brain, letting her access her Telekinetic powers far more easier and far more powerful, while the telekinetic powers are subconsciously helping the telepathic powers by limiting the targets movement and abilitie to resist as that some say it also boosts the range somehow *the powers are by nature too close to each other, making mastering and controlling either difficult, someone could try to use one power and accidentally use the other instead, this off course is the cause for the boosting effect, but it has quite the draw backs if your unlucky Paired powers dont have to be limited to 2, there is one mutant who has paired all Kinetic powers into one, however, much as with Jean, who's powers boosted each other to the point she was consumed by them and turned into the phoenix for a while, this individual was never able to handle all those powers, all too close to each other, too many to count as a result he got the most massive multiple personality disorder where each individual personality has access to one of his kinessis powers so be warned, paired powers are strong, but they are risky and one of the biggest causes for Omega class mutants, who always have some huge problems with their powers, physical or mentually Bonded bonded is an interesting and rare type of power stacking in which 2 or in even rarer cases 3 powers normally completely unrelated somehow end up on the same person, however this does not just happen simply, these powers at one point end up bonded with each other an example would be Emma Frost , who's initial power is Telepathy but later on found she could turn her body into diamond as well these powers usually dont mix, but in her they did and as such they bonded in a manner that whenever Emma transforms into diamond form, she will lose her Telepathic powers during her stay in said form, but also becomes completely immune to other telepaths as a side effect so basically, a telepathic power and a physical transformation power focused on defense got mixed and the physical transformation took defense from the telepathic powers by disabling it all together Additional Abilities a reasonally rare situation where a single power, of high enough power level, ends up with various lower type abilities, often its a single power, even in a group of paired or sub-abilities who gets this effect gambit is a nice example, having 1 main and 2 sub-abilities, with one sub-abilitie having given him access to multiple additional abilites, the differense from these and sub-abilites further is that they are not classified under their own power level and such and are just a simple extension or seperately listed abilities of the same main abilitie they spawn from Physical Mutation As one could read in Physical Mutation above, an individual who is effected under this can have multiple abilities as well, often part of the physical mutation effects like growing wings trough there is more to it in some cases, both the effect of what kind of Physical mutation is it (side or main), there is also the matter that these can be mixed with other types listed here a great example is Toad , who's physical mutation is themed on amphibious creatures, most noted the toad of course physical mutation has boosted his jumping strength, made his tongue stretch out massively changed his body posture and turned his skin green (which, is a side effect of the mutation of his sweat glances that secrete a slime that allows him to stick to walls) and other small traits I wont go into details here Parantial This is the one that breaks the guidelines, a power granted from one parent or both to the child born these powers can appear alongside other potential natural born powers or get mixed and fused into it beyond what a bonded type can these fusions however are only potential when both parents are mutants and tend to be active from birth, trough not always this however in its entirely is extremely rare as most cases the child gets either a unique power, something closely appearing, or while rare, still more commong then parantial, a child born from a mutant, or 2 mutants may not even have a mutant power also even if a power is given by parantial dna, the level, power stacking and all may be different such as Wolverine's power where all those born from wolverines father (him and Sabertooth ) and their decendends all have shown enhanced healing, but at different levels (no one seems to have beaten wolverine's), most of not all have a enhances sense of smell (sabertooth tops wolverine at this) or other enhanced senses and while they all have claws, the claws is always different between them all (which means closely appearing) it should also be stated here, that it seems siblings often have similar powers regardless of the parents, trough not always but it has happened a lot, cyclops and his brothers had energy based attacks which get fueled by a energy/ radiation absorbtion sub-ability, wolverine and his half brother having healing, senses and claws and many more but twins are the most extreme, while there are cases like scarlet witch and quicksilver who are twins with completely different powers, there are also many cases of the twins either having the same power, a shared power where one can do one thing and the other can do something connected to that in some way, able to boost each other or something, or even have an actual twin power, both having the exact same one (there are for example a triplet group who all have telepathic powers of the exact same level and all) Category:All Category:Guide Category:Drake Baku Category:Admin only Category:Powers Category:Help